


午夜情人

by TomHiddleston



Category: Ironman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston





	午夜情人

Tony  Stark没有想到自己会有不喜欢狂欢派对的一天，在那个金发女郎娇笑抛来媚眼的时候，他脑子里第一瞬间想到的居然是“算了吧，还是Loki的绿眼睛辣一点，”Tony被自己的这个念头吓了一跳，仓皇的穿过人群逃到露台，点上一支香烟开始慢慢思考眼前这该死的局面是怎么回事。

毫无疑问，Tony Stark是个天才，他能够研制出近乎完美的抑制剂来帮助自己度过无数次发情期，甚至可以在别的omega不得不找个alpha解决生理需求的那几天继续和火辣的美人调情。可以说除了Pepper、一起研制抑制剂的Banner和嗅觉过于灵敏的蜘蛛宝宝，根本没有人知道钢铁侠身上极具侵略性的金属味道只是为了掩盖甜美的雏菊花香。而且三位知情人都对他保持着绝对的忠诚，所以Tony并没有因为第二性别遭遇过什么危险，omega的身份丝毫不影响他用掌心炮狠狠教训那些入侵的反派。

但是长期的抑制剂使用加之宝石力量的反噬，让这次情潮来的格外汹涌，还没有完全痊愈的身体根本不能抵挡这样的折磨，他几乎想要随便拉一个alpha干上一炮然后甩下一张黑卡，但残存的理智和骄傲阻止了他这样做，他只能用战甲控制住自己的身体强行捱过一波又一波痛苦的情热，赤裸着在湿透的大床上流着泪无助的祈求“please…god,help  me…”他的神像是听到了破碎的请求，绿色的光芒闪过，黑发绿眼的神明站在床边挑起他的下巴“你是在祈求被我占有么？蝼蚁。”

一定是被情热烧坏了脑子，他才会不管不顾的抓住Loki的衣领吻上去，“帮我……”Loki皱着眉结束这个迷乱的亲吻，强迫对方抬起头看着自己的眼睛，“Tony  Stark，你知道我是谁么？”“天哪，Loki，你的绿眼睛可真辣，我第一次请你喝一杯的时候就在盘算着怎么把你搞上床了…….”话还没有说完就被狠狠吻上了双唇，神的亲吻并不温柔，血腥味很快的在唇齿间晕开，但被欲望折磨了太久Tony爱极了被这样粗暴的对待，他甚至希望下一秒就被Loki干进来狠狠的操到床垫里。

神明像是能够完全窥探到他的内心，用魔法除去自己的衣物就拥吻着男人跌进床垫,Loki啃咬着他的锁骨，修长的手指沿着小腹划向辛秘之地，疯狂渴望触碰的身体主动的挺起腰腹迎合Loki的动作，“进来，啊！”轻不可闻的邀请被突然攥住性器的动作逼出尖叫，Loki近乎怜爱的用指腹拭去顶端渗出的清液，另一只手绕到湿淋淋的穴口浅浅戳刺，深处得不到纾解的空虚感让他想要发疯，“进来，直接进来啊！”Loki用食指封住他的唇，“别太心急，你需要一点准备才能承受神的疼爱，my  virgin.”

Tony狠狠咬上对方的手腕，“混蛋斑比！你要是不行就躺下换老子上你！你他妈的才是处男，我搞过的地球男人比你见过的都，啊呜！” 食指用力没入翁张的小穴，Loki笑着舔过对方留下的齿痕，“别对我说谎蜜糖，所有谎言都由我掌管，你要学着用坦诚来取悦我。”后穴饥渴了太久的媚肉在手指入侵的瞬间就不知羞耻的缠裹上去，像是在讨要更多的慰藉，Tony现在完全没有办法注意对方张合的薄唇在说些什么，他忙着像婊子一样摇摆腰臀让手指带给自己更多的快感，“呜…不够…”难耐的空虚感让那双璨若星河的焦糖色眼睛蓄满了泪水，在溢出来的时候又被神叹喟着吻去，“你足以凭借这双眼睛获得神明的怜悯。”

Tony没有想到Loki会做到这一步，总是吐出尖刻言语的红唇吞吐着自己的性器，舌尖不时蹭过顶端的小孔，借助前端的快感帮他分散扩张的不适与空虚，甚至释放出总是潜藏起的冰雪味信息素安抚着自己的情绪，让整个房间闻起来像是一片在雪原上盛放的花海。“操…Loki，你的，呃啊，银舌头真是赞爆了啊…”当后穴可以容纳四指顺畅抽插的时候Loki终于满意的抽出手指，把带出的液体抹擦在男人细嫩的大腿内侧，留下一片淫靡的水痕，然后试探性的舔过他肿胀恶腺体，“你准备好被我占有了，对么？Tony  Stark.”  
   
在欲望的浪潮里，Tony没有理智去细思这句危险的试探，只能瘫软在神祗的怀中哭泣着呢喃“给我…呜…好难受Loki…”冰雪般冷冽的信息素爆炸开来，在热潮中挣扎了太久的人拼命地呼吸着，像极了饮鸩止渴。Loki俯下身吻上殷红的唇，灼热的性器在湿淋淋的穴口缓缓研磨，引得Tony主动的抬起双腿勾上Loki精瘦的腰肢，渴望着被狠狠地贯穿。过分粗大的性器缓慢的挤进被扩张至松软的小穴，神的尺寸即使对于处在发情期的小个子男人也显得过于夸张了，仅仅进入一个头部就让Tony感到被撕裂的痛感，开始流着泪不安分的扭动挣扎“啊！疼…混蛋！呜…出去…”  
   
“蜜糖，是你求我进来的，就应该知道我不会停下，”但只有Loki自己知道他并没有看上去那么镇静，小穴内紧致温热的软肉紧紧吸吮着自己的顶端，让他迫不及待的想要完全进入男人的身体，占有、标记他柔软的内腔，让这个聪明美丽又脆弱柔软的凡人完全的属于自己，但他知道不行，没有完全康复的男人经不起粗暴的性爱，承受神明的疼爱已经是这幅躯体的极限了。  
   
Loki一手揉捏着Tony因情欲肿胀的乳尖，一手缓缓撸动他硬挺的性器，唇舌温柔的与身下人交缠，不时卷起舌尖扫过敏感的上颚，微微的酥麻感能让娇小的男人在自己身下无措的颤抖。多处的快感渐渐转移了后穴过分的饱胀与疼痛，在Tony沉迷于各处细碎的挑逗时Loki已经咬着牙将自己送入了小半，开始在穴口浅浅的抽插，“噢…Loki，Loki”或许是身下人意乱情迷呼唤自己的样子过分诱人了一些，自制力极好的神也忍耐不住，深深的将自己整根没入觊觎已久的肉穴。  
   
“啊！呜…太大了…”Loki也并不好受，压抑着挺动抽送的欲望耐心的抚慰着Tony，汗水顺着散在额前的黑发滑落到身下人的小腹，像是在诉说这位神明忍耐的何其辛苦。好在omega的小穴天生适合承欢，加之发情期天然的润滑和前期良好的扩张，Tony很快就适应了那根非人的肉棒，最初的痛楚逐渐变为一种不知餍足的瘙痒，让他主动地前后挪动丰腴的小屁股，套弄着对方的性器来让彼此爽快一点。  
   
这样的小动作很快就被Loki按住腰腹制止了，“sweetie，虽然我很乐意让你主动，但你现在要节省一点体力，”神明有力的臂膀轻易的就把男人抱了起来，这样的姿势让性器进的极深，Tony恐慌的搂住他的脖颈，过分粗大的性器仅仅是抽出就完全撑开了娇嫩的皱褶，有力的剐蹭过所有的敏感点，让Tony尖叫着达到了第一波高潮。前端的性器颤巍巍的射出浊白，弄脏了两个人的小腹，后穴痉挛着裹紧体内的肉棒，大量想要喷出的淫水被堵在里面浸着Loki的性器，让他爽的不顾还在高潮中漂浮的男人，托着紧实的臀瓣开始大开大合的抽插，将这个高潮延长到恐怖的长度。

Tony颤抖着咬上神祗的颈侧，不停涌出的生理泪水濡湿了大片肌肤，Loki温柔的吻着男人可爱的卷发，“这样爱哭？真像一只娇惯的小猫，”不同于上半身的温柔缱绻，Loki那根过分粗长的东西正在坏心的磨蹭着娇嫩的生殖腔口，刺激的感觉让Tony惊慌的抬起泪蒙蒙的眼睛，“唔...不，不呃啊！”

拒绝的话还没来得及说出口就被攥住腰肢，性器猛地顶进极度敏感的内腔，刺痛夹杂着从未有过的快感让Tony惊叫着攥紧了神明的臂膀，失焦漂亮的大眼睛一片迷离，诞水顺着精致的下颌线滑下去，一副被操到失神的可怜模样。

生殖腔内温热的媚肉紧紧吸允着入侵者，极致的快感让Loki忍不住在怀中人的胸前落下细密的吻痕，“蜜糖，你真是不可思议，”Tony现在已经完全丢掉了思想，只是不停的呢喃着罪魁祸首的名字，换来神明温柔的亲吻和情话。

等到Tony的呼吸稍稍平复一些，Loki才把他放在软床上继续动作，经常做瑜伽的男人有着极好的柔韧性，双腿被分开折叠到胸前，淫靡的私处完全暴露在神明眼中，Tony下意识的伸出手想去遮挡却被握住了手腕，“不许，我喜欢欣赏你被我占有的过程。”

粗大火热的肉棒根本不必刻意寻找，每一次抽插都能碾压过敏感淫荡的栗状腺，顶开脆弱紧致的腔口，熨烫开后穴的每一寸皱褶，却又把小穴爽到流出的淫水堵在内腔，让可怜的小omega一边不知餍足的扭着屁股迎合疼爱，一边又难受的捂住微微胀起的小腹，委屈抽泣的模样像极了怀着自己的孩子，还要被恶劣的神明肆意玩弄的娇妻，溢出的黏液随着挺送的动作滴落到湿透的床单上，令人面红耳赤的水声和肉体撞击声更催发了他们的疯狂，拼命迎合着交合的动作，在用唇齿在对方的身体上留下点点痕迹，像是宣示着对于彼此完全的、彻底的占有。  
   
直到天色从昏黄变为深蓝，卧室浓郁的雏菊花香和凌冽的冰雪气息依然在氤氲交缠，两个人身上完全被汗水和别的液体浸染湿透，Loki把幻化出的冰水渡给瘫软的男人，防止泄了太多次的小omega脱水，清凉冰块被蹂躏到微肿的唇瓣含住，融化的水一部分浸润了叫喊到嘶哑的喉咙，一部分打湿了精致的小胡子，又被压在身上讨伐神明轻轻拭去。娇嫩的小穴被操到松软，原本羞涩闭合的生殖腔也被操的烂熟，肉棒每一次挺进都被腔口柔嫩的媚肉缠上来吸吮，像是在渴求着神明把精液灌满内腔，完全的被标记与占有。  
   
过于激烈的性爱酣畅淋漓但也消耗了过多的体力，Tony昏昏沉沉的趴在神明肩头求饶，“呜…不行了，Loki，啊！呜，停，停下啊…”神祗怜爱的吻过他湿漉漉的长睫“蜜糖，你知道我怎样才会停下么？我要射进你为我孕育后嗣内腔，要狠狠咬破你的腺体再注入我的气息，你确定准备好承受神的盟誓了么？”赤裸直白的话语让沉溺欲望的男人瞬间找回了几分理智，惊慌的摇着头拒绝被标记的危险，“不！不行！别标记我…求你Loki，我不想…”神明绿色的眸子暗淡下来，原本温柔的神色变回淡漠与沉静，抬起手遮住对方慌乱绝望的蜜糖色眼睛，“闭嘴，Stark，”Loki攥紧男人柔软的腰肢，发狠的加快了后穴大开大合的顶弄，在成结的前一刻抽出了自己的性器，紧紧拥抱着颤抖的男人把精液射在他柔软的小腹，用牙齿浅浅的划开鼓胀的腺体，完成了一个会让omega暂时舒缓的临时标记。  
   
Alpha的射精是个漫长的过程，太过疲惫的omega蜷缩在神祗的怀抱里昏睡过去，并不知道神明用魔法清理完一片狼藉的房间和自己之后，用怎样深情的目光注视着自己，从深夜直到黎明将至；就像他不知道这个夜晚，欢爱过后的每个夜晚，神都会用那把随身的匕首划开自己的皮肉，把温热的神明之血滴洒在他的胸前，修复他因长期过度损耗和宝石反噬伤重的身体。当他在第二天中午睁开眼睛时，清爽的身体和干净的卧室几乎让他以为昨夜只是一场荒唐的梦，甚至人工智能的监控都被擅用魔法的诡计之神消除干净。直到夜幕降临，第二波情热来袭，黑发的神明把他压在实验室狠狠贯穿，他才确定那不是一场绮丽的幻梦。

  Loki就像一位午夜情人，在欲望澎湃的暗夜降临，带着他攀上一个又一个狂乱的高潮，让他在极致的快感和疲惫之中昏睡过去，然后在自己醒来前悄然离去，连一丝痕迹都不会留下。发情期的几天他们放肆的荒淫无度，一见面就开始火辣的性爱，他充分的体验到神与看起来不相符肌肉，雕刻般完美的身材以及绝佳的性爱技巧，但他对于为什么神的所有想法都一无所知，他甚至都不知道他们为什么会滚到一起去，也不知道他的神什么时候会再次降临。

事实上，在发情期结束的那天起，Loki就再也没有出现过，Tony不愿意承认他等了那个该死的神一整晚，更不会承认没有那个冰雪味的怀抱会让他在空寂的大床上辗转反侧，彻夜难眠，他办了久违的狂欢派对想要转移一下自己的注意力，却无奈的发现只是欲盖弥彰罢了。  
   
Tony深吸了一口低焦的香烟，自嘲的想着这可真是对Tony  Stark的报复，谁会想到一夜留情的花花公子也会有这样的时候呢？突然泛起的委屈让Tony气闷的踢了一下雕花的护栏，“操他的Loki！爽完就跑的混蛋斑比！最好再也别上老子的床！”刚把第二支香烟叼到嘴里点燃，就落入了一个熟悉到心安的怀抱，“你看起来很好？”“怎么？你只有在我湿着屁股求你操我的时候才肯出现吗？”被男人尖锐的话顶的一噎，Loki并没有解释下去，只是皱着眉转换了话题，“灭掉那个东西，我不喜欢你身上有别的味道，”Tony恨极了男人的若无其事，开口就带来几分自己未曾察觉的赌气，“我不！别来管我！我他妈又不是提上裤子就消失的混蛋！”优雅冷静的神明在背后悄悄弯了唇角，不动声色的释放出信息素撩拨着被短暂标记的男人，“那就用你自己的味道盖过它，蜜糖。”  
   
温热的舌尖舔舐过还残留着齿痕的腺体，甜腻的花香味瞬间在两人之间炸裂开来，“混蛋！”矜贵的神祗用鞋尖捻灭地上的香烟，将腿软的omega拦腰抱起，“你骂的太早了，sweetie，”下一瞬间两个人就双双跌入熟悉的软床，他们像每一次那样疯狂的做爱，但Loki敏锐的察觉到今天他的蜜糖有点不对，看着主动跨坐在自己粗大上起伏的男人，Loki一边回应着难得的主动，一边试图用魔法窥探对方的思想，但还没有等他默念完咒语就被Tony的动作吓得一惊，Tony发狠的往下坐，试图让濒临射精的性器进入柔软的内腔，Loki迅速起身抱住疼出眼泪的男人，按住对方的腰肢阻止他继续动作，“Tony？”男人抬起那双潮湿的眼睛瞪着他，“标记我！”  
   
邪神咬着牙绷紧最后一丝理智，“你知道自己在说什么吗？凡人，”Tony笑着拂过自己在神颈侧吮出的红痕，“别装出高高在上的样子，Loki，我赌你爱惨了我才会在每次我需要你的时候出现，是你的什么小魔法么honey？你是不是还在操完我之后帮我治疗了身体？听起来真不像你会做的事情，啊！”放肆的话还没有说完就被红了脸的神明狠狠顶进软嫩多汁的蜜腔，嚣张的气焰迅速被严厉的惩罚浇灭，“别太自恋，Stark，你以为你能够获得一个神的爱么？”Tony没有再与傲娇的情人对抗，他柔顺的伏在对方肩头暴露出脆弱的腺体，继续说下去“我赌你这些天和我一样怀念这火辣的性爱，我赌你想要标记占有我，像我想要完全属于你一样，我赌你爱我，Loki，像我爱你一样。来吧，给我揭秘？”Loki认命般的叹了口气，吻上暴露在自己眼前的腺体，“你赢了，我的蜜糖。”  
   
粗大的性器在柔嫩的蜜腔内胀大成结，射出大量灼热的精液，Loki咬破红肿的腺体把自己的信息素交融于花香味的omega，然后心满意足的抱着哭到脱力的爱人轻柔抚慰，“你是我的了，Tony.”已经累到睁不开眼睛的男人还是娇憨的回应着极富占有欲的情话，“是的，我是…”这场彻底占有的性爱结束后，Tony依然紧握着爱人的右手，像是害怕神明再次消失在自己沉睡的时刻，Loki了然的回握住他，“别怕，我不会走了。”  
   
第二天早晨Tony睁开眼睛就看到恋人深情的目光，“蜜糖，想要给我一个早安吻么？”Tony笑着吻上对方性感的薄唇，“当然，每天都愿意。”  
   
   
   
   
————————————彩蛋  
半年后：  
Tony抚着鼓起的小肚子，兴奋地把游戏手柄扔到一边，“Hey！我赢了！真心话！”  
Loki宠溺的揉了揉怀中人柔软的卷发，大手覆盖住Tony的左手和隆起的小腹，那里孕育着一个他们共同的小生命，他曾经用魔法偷偷看过，但他并没有告诉Tony是一个健康又漂亮的小公主，有着神族的血脉。孕育神灵这件事情也足以让Tony拥有像神一般长久的生命力，陪他度过漫长的余生。他想留着小公主这个惊喜让Tony自己知道，但现在看来小秘密恐怕瞒不过聪明的恋人了，“好吧，蜜糖，我愿赌服输。”  
Tony抬起那双甜蜜的眼睛，“告诉我你那时候为什么要离开？”  
似乎没有料到是这个问题，更没有料到敏感的爱人一直对这件事情念念不忘，或许过度的隐藏和保护并不是件好事情，习惯了谎言和独自承受痛苦的邪神也应该学着对这样好的爱人开诚布公了。Loki摩挲着对方可爱的孕肚，“当时为你疗伤失了太多血和神力，我必须回到阿斯加德的生命之树下吸取力量…”  
“所以，你当时是用神血在帮我…”情绪敏感的孕期omega听到这样的答案忍不住红了眼眶，漂亮的眼睛像是下一刻就要溢出泪来，  
神心疼的把小只的omega 圈到怀中，“蜜糖，我情愿的，别哭，你要知道，守护你，奥，以后还有肚子里这个小家伙，是我漫长神生最荣耀与幸福的事情。”


End file.
